Banished
by harloweth
Summary: Sarcastic, homeless and at least a little gay. this is the common ground in which Loki and Luke meet as Loki tries to adjust to Midgardian life before he can return back home.


He curled his legs up underneath himself, the mat separating himself from the Minnesota snow feeling much too thin under his fragile frame. He moved his arms forward a little and the cold rushed into the previously warm spots. He shuddered for a second, then wrapped his long woollen scarf around his head, pressing a few snowflakes to his wispy ashen hair. They dripped down his pale cheek and dropped off his chin. He snuggled into his coat a little more and rested his head against the concrete platform next to him.

If this weather continued so harshly, it wouldn't be long before he was just another dead kid on the streets. Another wasted youth.

After a few hours of awful sleeping, waking up constantly to not feeling his toes, he noticed an odd sound. There couldn't be many ways to describe it. A metallic whispering wind, slowly getting louder. He reached for the knife inside his coat slowly. Opened his eyes and focussed on where the noise was coming from. There were a few small flashes in the air. Then silence. Followed by a faint yelling getting closer. A bright light appeared two metres away and he jumped to his feet, knife in hand. Just as a lump seemed to fall from the bright flash. A humanoid lump.

The boy tilted his head slightly.

"What the fuck..." He muttered, inspecting the mash of green and black as a strange golden helmet rolled away. _I could sell that. _He thought to himself as he carefully edged towards it. But he shook his head. _The green man who fell out of some light probably needs my help more. _He thought and bit the inside of his lip. As the adrenaline wore off he started to feel a little light headed but forced himself to stay stood up. He knelt down in the snow and crawled quietly towards the lump.

"Mister?" He said quietly. His voice shaking a little as he noticed the long black hair. "Or ma'am?" He questioned, reaching an arm towards the body.

Suddenly it twitched and the boy startled backwards. It then moved so fast. Jumping on top of his fragile frame and holding a staff with a glowing knife at the end to his neck. The person, now assumed to be male was inspecting him closely. His blue-green eyes shining wildly in the low light.

"Tell me." The man started pressing the knife against his neck a little harder. "Small creature. Where am I?" The boy blinked furiously, cold sweat dripped down his neck, not entirely caused by the freezing temperatures.

"Minnesota?" He tried, his voice high and cracking. The man frowned. "I do not recognise that name. What quadrant am I in?" He asked again, glaring into the small man underneath him.

"What?" He squeaked out. "Quadrant. What're you talking about Mister? We're in the North Central?" He tried and the man above him tilted is head.

"North Central of what?" He asked. The boy squinted, bemused.

"America?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Do not play games with me." The man said squeezing the boy's frame a little harder. "Are we in this America, or Minnesota?" He said, trying to replicate the accent the boy had used.

"Dude. Minnesota is in America." He replied, recognizing this guy was an idiot or... "Are you an alien?" The boy said, his eyes widening. The man's brutal gaze seemed to ease for a moment as he considered what he'd said.

"In a sense." The man replied, pulling away the knife slightly. The boy felt his heart speed up a little, almost to an overwhelming state. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a second.

"Okay so if you're an alien. Then when you say where are we? You mean, what planet?" He replied and the man looked a little relieved and nodded.

"What planet then, insect?" He said annoyed.

"Insect? Excuse you." The boy replied "I'm human." The man's eyes widened with shock, as he sat up on the boy. His knees either side of the body.

"This is Midgard?" He asked, looking around. The boy looked confused.

"Or, y'know. Earth. So where are you from? Who are you? If you're visiting Earth I really wouldn't recommend Minnesota, try England or maybe Canada. It's nicer there." He said, then stopped himself talking as he witnessed the man's confused expression which then cleared.

"I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with-"

"Can Loki of Asgard get off me now?" The boy interrupted. Loki looked startled, as if no one had ever interupted him before.

"Yes." He said pausing to lift a leg off him and using his staff to stand. "Apologies." The boy reached out a hand, looking to be helped up. Loki stared then a light bulb lit behind his eyes.

He reached forward and shook the boy's hand, whom then frowned, held on and pulled himself up on it. The two of them stood awkwardly for a moment.

"SO what's with the glowing stick of destiny?" The boy asked.

"That's not its name." Loki replied quietly and the boy rolled his eyes.

"I was being sarcastic." He replied.

"It's my sceptre." Loki answered finally. Evaluating the boy.

"Who are you, Midgardian?" Loki asked and the boy stood proud and tall.

"I am Luke, son of...an asshole." He said, defeated. Loki nodded solidly.

"Luke Anassholeson. Good, good uh name." Loki said, looking a little confused as Luke's mouth fell open.

"You don't get sarcasm do you, my last name isn't Anassholeson, it's Thomas. I just meant that my dad is an asshole." He replied and Loki raised his head in recognition.

"I feel like you're going to use this sarcasm a lot." Loki commented, reaching up to run this bony fingers through his hair. "My brother, Thor spoke of sarcasm and it's complexities when he visited Midgard." He finished. "Have you seen my helmet?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa. You're brother is Thor? As in God of Thunder, son of Odin?" Luke said excitedly and Loki, turned to look around for his helmet. Glancing back at the boy to nod.

"I see his reputation proceeds me." Loki replied, picking up his helmet and dusting off the snow then setting it upon his head. "And as usual, not alongside my name?"

"Sorry," Luke replied then glanced at the concrete platform, about a metre off the ground.

"Wanna uh, sit down or something?" Luke asked pulling the scarf down off his neck a little. Loki nodded and sat down next to Luke on the platform. "Didn't you say you were burdened or something?" He asked and Loki looked up at him, looking apologetic.

"I said that to instil fear in your soul." Loki admitted and Luke scoffed.

"Wow, liar first off." He stated and Loki tilted his head in recognition. "So why are you actually here?" Luke asked and Loki looked away. "C'mon dude, it's fine." Luke encouraged as Loki looked up at him, puppy eyed. He finally sighed.

"I was... banished here." Loki completed, refusing to make eye contact with Luke.

"Hey, I was banished from my home too." Luke commented and Loki looked up, eyes a little lighter. He then frowned.

"What ever for?" Loki asked.

"For being gay." Luke admitted and Loki's puzzled look remained. Luke searched his eyes for a second. "Oh uh, gay means, a guy. Like me," he said putting his hand on his chest. "Falling in love with, or like uh having sex with another guy."

"What about that is to be punished?" Loki stated, sounding a little annoyed. "That is nay extreme. Banished for love. Midgardians are so petty." Loki finished and Luke smiled, his heart feeling all fuzzy and warm. He couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Loki, who sat there awkwardly.

"Luke of Thomas. Why are you holding me?" Loki asked and Luke sniggered pulling away.

"It's called a hug, it's when one human wants to show affection for another human, or in your case, Asgardian." He replied and Loki looked a little embarrassed he didn't know.

"So why were you banished? For love too?" Luke asked and Loki glanced at him and smiled a little, sending a shiver down Luke's spine.

"Genocide of a level 2 planet." Loki replied casually. "They deserved it." He completed and looked to Luke for a response, the only one he got was an involuntarily open mouth, a hitched breath, then a sigh.

"That is a little worse than love." Luke replied looking out onto the main street where a street light flickered as the snow slowed down.

"Only a little," Loki added, his eyes glittering in the low light. He then glanced at his hands and started to uncomfortably wrap them around Luke who tried suppressing a smile, then felt Loki's warmth and snuggled back into him a little. Putting an arm around the back of Loki as his teeth chattered gently.

"Are you cold, Midgardian?" Loki asked and Luke looked up at him and nodded. Loki then let go of Luke, stood up and wrapped his green cape around Luke and himself. It was thick and soft, and ever-so-gentle on Luke's skin.

"Thank you, Loki." Luke said quietly, snuggling into his warm frame. Loki put his sceptre on the outside of the cloak, across both their laps and held it firmly.

"It's no issue. Small human." Loki replied.

Luke woke the next morning feeling much warmer than usual. He looked down at the green cape then tilted his head. _Loki._ He then heard a camera shutter sound and looked up. A small group of people had gathered to look at the two. Luke wondered why for a moment, then realised that Loki was literally dressed like a viking.

"Loki." Luke whispered. "Loki wake up." He said a little louder and Loki mumbled in his sleep, his helmet offcentre and mouth gaping a little. Luke nudged him. He snorted then opened his eyes. Grabbed his sceptre and aimed it at the crowd, who shuffled back. Still watching in awe.

"BACK, BACK MIDGARDIANS." He ordered. Luke looked up at Loki and raised an eyebrow.

"The fuck you doin'?" Luke asked and Loki mirrored Luke's confusion.

"They're here to attack us, are they not?" Loki asked, glancing up at the crowd who continued to take pictures.

"They're not attacking us. They're taking photos." Luke replied.

"What is a photos?" Loki asked, becoming more wary of them.

"Small pictures of us." Luke replied, bewildered at Loki's lack of knowledge. Then realised that he was an alien so it was pretty incredible they could even communicate.

"Can you get them to leave?" Luke asked, looking up at Loki with puppy eyes.

"Yes, tiny human." Loki said and unclipped his cape from his shoulder rests and wrapped it around Luke before standing with his sceptre and baring his teeth at the crowd.

"Petty humans of Earth." He began in a booming voice. "Leave us be or I swear by the power of Odin's fury I will smite you where you stand." He threatened, and a few people backed up.

"MOVE!" He yelled, stomping forward a little and lighting his sceptre up. The crowd scattered and Loki smiled darkly then turned to face Luke. Who looked a little shocked, but mostly proud.

"Thank you, but you kinda threatened them with death." Luke commented.

"Will you never be satisfied?" Loki asked, rolling his eyes and walking back to Luke.

"No I'm satisfied I'm just saying they're probably going to call the cops on us now." Luke replied and Loki tilted his head.

"What does this entail for us?" Loki asked.

"Well, basically we need to move very swiftly, away from this location so we don't go to prison." Luke replied, and Loki nodded. Luke stood up slowly, his thin wrists poking out from underneath his blue coat as he wrapped the cape around himself a little more.

Loki looked him up and down. He'd never let anyone else wear his cape before. Luke caught him looking.

"How do I look?" He asked, eyes glinting through his long black lashes. Loki looked away and began to walk.

"Acceptable." Loki replied.

"Excuse me?" Luke said in a high pitched tone, pretending to be offended, Loki side glanced him with a smirk on his face.

"Handsome." Loki corrected, refusing to make eye-contact.

"Damn straight." Luke said grinning. "Or not." He added and Loki looked confused.

"What?" Loki said.

"Nothing don't worry." Luke said and began to snigger to himself. Loki raised his eyebrows, shook his head and carried on walking.

_**Three Hours Later**_

Luke's vision had become blurry and his legs were aching terribly, alongside his head, which felt like a small stampede had entered and had a mosh pit in his brain.

"Loki.." Luke breathed out and Loki turned around to face the weakening boy.

"What is it?" Loki asked looking concerned, Luke's eyes rolled into his skull as his knees gave in. Loki caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Luke?" Loki asked. "Luketh of Thomas." He tried again. "Respond." Loki asked becoming a little desperate. "LUKE!" He yelled and Luke twitched back from him a little, scrunching his eyes up.

"Fuck me that's loud." Luke commented breathily.

"What's wrong with you, Midgardian?" Loki asked.

"I need food, and water." Luke replied, then had a coughing fit into his frail shaking hands.

"Where do I acquire this?" Loki said, lowering his voice. Luke lifted his head slightly and looked around, there was a convenience store on the other side of the road about 200 metres away. Luke reached into his pocket and brought out $10. He thrust it into Loki's hand.

"Go into that shop, the one that says Walmart on it. And ask for food and water, when they give it to you." Luke paused to breathe. "Give them this." He said, holding Loki's closed fist. Loki nodded then placed him gently on the ground. Then turned to run towards the store.

As Luke lay on the ground, he heard Loki yell. Someone swear. Loki threaten. Then silence. Luke couldn't help but smile as Loki returned from the shop with a bottle of water, a sandwich and a chocolate bar. He ran back over, the Midgardian food contrasting with his medieval dress.

Loki helped him sit up as Luke downed the whole bottle of water, scoffed down the sandwich, burped, then grunted down the chocolate bar. He paused for a moment then looked up at Loki with chocolate spread around his lips.

"You have sustenance around your lips." Loki commented and Luke smirked.

"Chocolate, it's called chocolate." Luke corrected, and dismissed the thought of kissing Loki to get rid of it. He licked his own lips then smiled, looking away from Loki.

"Something amused you, Luke?" Loki asked and Luke blushed.

"No, no it's fine." Luke replied, forcing away his smile. Loki tilted his head down and lowered his lids slightly.

"You can't hide forever." He said in a low, sultry voice and Luke couldn't help but gasp a little. Parting his lips and widening his eyes as his eyebrows curved upwards. Loki half smiled at the control he had over Luke who was still a little flustered. He swallowed and blinked a lot, then caught his breath and spoke.

"We.. we uh should uh get going." Luke said, then swallowed again, feeling blood rushing down south as he tried to stand up. Loki suppressed a grin.

"Are you sure?" Loki continued in his low voice. Luke breathed out.

"You're killing me." He said quietly, hoping Loki wouldn't hear as he began to walk forwards.

"I'm fairly sure I'm not." Loki responded, catching up with Luke, who was walking much steadier than before. Luke's eyes widened, but kept his head down and carried on. There was a couple of minutes of comfortable silence before Loki's articulate voice broke it.

"I don't mean to question your methods, but where exactly are we going?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know this place just up ahead, in the forest, there's an abandoned old cabin in there. It's got some clothes in there, even a barely working shower. And a bed." Luke added. Then bit his lip before speaking again. "Thank you. By the way." He said, eyebrows furrowing as he wasn't used to being this open.

"For what?" Loki inevitably asked. Luke sucked in a breath and it caught in the lump in his throat which had been growing for the past few minutes.

"For staying with me. For not..." He took in a shaky breath. "...leaving me." He completed, looking at his feet. Luke felt a hand on his shoulder and he startled as he stopped walking. Refusing to make eye contact with Loki, who had placed his other hand on his other shoulder.

"Why would I leave you?" Loki said quietly, bending down to try to catch Luke's glance. "To be honest with you," he said then paused. "It should be me thanking you." Loki finished, struggling with his kind words. Luke looked up at him, teary eyed, and started to laugh at himself.

"No this is dumb." He said scratching away his tears, leaving raised pinkish marks on his porcelain skin. Loki gently took Luke's hands away from his face and held onto them, slowly Luke looked up at him. Loki then leant forwards, closing his eyes, and kissed him gently on the lips. Nervously and softly, and although taken aback, Luke began to kiss Loki too. Delicately until Loki pulled away, eyes still shut. "No harm shall come to you." He said and opened his watery eyes. "Not from yourself or otherwise." He stated, raising his voice slightly. He softened his gaze and lifted his helmet off his head and placed it gently on Luke's. "You.." Loki said, finding his words as his lip quivered. "You are my prince." He added softly then tensed his jaw, lowering his head fixing Luke with a firm stare. "And I will protect you." He swore then swallowed as a smile flickered across his thin moisten lips. A tear rolled shimmering down Luke's cheek as he stood in shock, heart racing, breathing ragged. He sucked in his lips and bit down on them to stop them quivering as he slumped forwards into Loki's arms. Holding him tight against his own chest as more hot tears streamed down his face.


End file.
